


Everything Makes Sense (Except Me)

by mattie24601



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: And now it will forever be my headcannon of her, Aromantic Rosa Diaz, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Grey/Lithromantic Rosa Diaz, I read one fic headcannoning Rosa as aro, I think this is what a character study is, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601
Summary: Rosa doesn't understand why all her relationships keep failing. Well she does, she doesn't do romance, but she doesn't understand why the rest of the world seems to revolve around it. Inspired by We Don't Need a White Wedding by feeisamarshmallow.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Everything Makes Sense (Except Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Don't Need A White Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381519) by [feeisamarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeisamarshmallow/pseuds/feeisamarshmallow). 



> I love the idea that Rosa is aromantic, or at least arospec. For this I tried to write her as grey/lithromantic I hope I did it well, please let me know if I wrote something wrong.

Rosa’s always had trouble in relationships. When she started dating Marcus that was born more out of just wanting to be close to someone. The sex was good but he wanted more, so she agreed. It was one of the worst ideas in her life, then when he wanted to get married she knew she had to end it. There was a reason that she needed Charles’s help texting Marcus, she can do sexy just fine, but if he wanted romance, that was a foreign concept to her.

She thought it would get easier with more relationships. Marcus was her first real long term relationship in her adulthood. Things were good with Adrien, romance wasn’t really a word in his vocabulary either. Every time she was with him it was intense but in a good way. She missed him when he had to go into hiding but not for the reasons everyone thought. She felt like she could be herself around him, they matched each other’s intensity, they both could be too much for other people but they just got each other. And then he had to go and ruin it by doing something romantic. He learned Spanish for her family, she’s sure that anyone else would have been thrilled to hear that, but it was just too much for her. 

After that she was convinced that there was something wrong with her. Normal people didn’t end relationships because they couldn’t handle the romance. Sometimes seeing Jake and Amy together made it worse, they were so in love with each other. It was irrational to be mad at them, but she did anger well, she understood it, but not now, she doesn’t understand why she’s mad at them.

After she comes out to the squad Amy sends out a little informational email about LGBT identities. Rosa’s about to delete the email without opening it but something stops her. She’s done her own research, but there’s a little voice that tells her to keep the email. She opens it, only to get rid of the notification she tells herself, but then her eyes catch on the word aromantic. Not feeling romantic attraction, not wanting to acknowledge what that means she closes out the email and deletes it for good measure.

A few weeks later when Gina sets her up on a date she’s forgotten completely about Amy’s email. Another couple weeks after that Aubrey wants more so she breaks it off. It’s then that she remembers the email, she looks up the word aromantic and realizes that it fits her almost a little too perfectly. It does nothing for making her feel like there’s something wrong with her, but she at least understands it a little bit more.

And then she meets Alicia, they spend a few nights together and Rosa feels herself almost actually falling for her. She doesn’t understand it but maybe she is normal after all. That is until Alicia tells her that she loves her for the first time. They’d been trying to make long distance work and Alicia had said it over the phone and it’s like all of a sudden she didn’t feel the same.

After that ended she finally accepted the fact that she might be aromantic. When she meets Jocelyn she tells her right away. It’s been the end of all her past relationships so she figures she might as well be honest with her. Jocelyn says she’s okay with it, which is amazing and she finally has someone who hasn’t minded that she probably won’t love them the same way they love her. And then it's about five months later and she finds out that Jocelyn isn’t actually okay with it. She thought that she could be the one to change Rosa, to “fix” her. And maybe last year she would have agreed that she needed to be fixed, things are different now. She breaks up with Jocelyn and has resigned herself to just having one or two night stands.

And then what seems like the impossible happens, she meets Ax. They’re genderqueer, interested in sex but don’t label their sexuality, and aromantic. They get Rosa, the two of them bond over the fact that they’ve only had failed relationships with people who want more. One day about six months into their, relationship doesn’t feel like the right word but they don’t have anything else, Rosa introduces Ax to the squad, and threatens to seriously injure anyone who misgenders them. About five years later Jake asks them if they’re ever going to get married, says they’ve been together longer than any of Rosa’s other relationships. Neither of them had ever thought about but don’t like the romantic connotations of marriage so say no. They never get married but they’re together until the end, loving each other in their unique way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out [ Like a Wayward Aro ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269397) a one-shot series about Rosa and Ax.


End file.
